The present invention relates to a mounting device for positioning a liquid or solid containing vessel relative to first and second bodies.
Arenas and stadiums used for entertainment and sporting events normally seat tens of thousands of people at one time. Consumption of food or beverages by fans or members of an audience is particularly common. Unfortunately, convenient packaging of food items, such as beverages, in cans or bottles has been banned in most arenas, theaters, and stadiums, since those items are capable of being hurled at the participants and other fans. As a substitute for hard containers, drinks are most commonly served in soft open cups without removable circular sealing tops, the latter being an object possessing undesirable aerodynamic characteristics.
Unfortunately, open cups are very difficult to maintain in an upright position in the tight seating arrangements found in most arenas, stadiums and the like. The movement of persons in and out of rows of seats, moments of excitement during the game or event, and similar circumstances all tend to spill the contents of a portable vessel.
Paper or plastic cup toting trays have been devised in the past, but such trays are very difficult to position and must constantly be moved during the multitude of activities taking place at the game or event. Platforms found between rows offer little room for these trays. In addition, such vessel holding trays create a disposal problem since they are not intended for reuse. Any vessel holders temporarily or permanently affixed to arm rests and seat backs are inconvenient and encroach on seating space.
A mounting device for a drink containing vessel used in a stadium, theater or arena would be notable advance in the handling of consumable items, such as beverages.